


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Punk of Injustice

by Khaylittle



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: After the events of DIO In Heaven, Okuyasu finds himself ina new world full of crime, death, and... superheroes. In a world of crime how will Okuyasu survive? Only time will tell, is this Punk ready for what comes his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sense you all vote between Injustice Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, a lot of you vote for Injustice Gods Among Us so here it is. Please tell what pairing I should do for Okuyasu, enjoy.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or DC

* * *

Chapter 1: **Punk Among Chaos and Despair!**

Jotaro was now standing over DIO over Heaven, he had destroy both his arm and was waiting for them to heal so he could pummeling again. This fight, this area, this was how he beat DIO the first time, and this was where DIO would meet his end again.

DIO even as he is now was no match for Jotaro, there Stand where far to similar! And with him having the power Heaven he was almost unstoppable, like with Time-Stop Jotaro had the power of Heaven after he fought DIO.

He refuses to let Jotaro one, he was above mortal! It doesn't matter how he wins! As long as he wins it does matter!

Just like between, DIO uses is blood to blind Jotaro and it about to hit him with **The World Over Heaven** he punched in the face by Jotaro's **Star Platinum** and was his with it ORA ORA barrage. As Jotaro be the Heaven ascended vampire to a pulp he sent him flying with the power of Heaven. DIO explodes and with his death time is reverse to where it all happened, with Jotaro burning a book and stomping out of ashes. And behind him is Joseph, Polnareff and Kakyoin as all of them leave to return home.

* * *

With the death of DIO all the soul return to where they came from and those who died have even return to life. But for one soul it was blasted somewhere else, where and who, let see.

Okuyasu was groggy and had a huge headache, the last thing he remembered was going to meet Josuke and Koichi, but after that nothing else.

As he looked around he saw that he wasn't in Morioh anymore, he looked around and saw he a city and it was big. This made him feel a bit overwhelmed as he has never been to a city this big. As he was walking he was trying to figure out what the hell happened to him, not to far he heard an ear splitting noise but he was far enough to not be affected.

He wasn't lucky enough to avoid bumping into someone, both of them fall and when he got up he saw a guy in a purple suit with a pale white face, green hair, and… red lips? Okuyasu was not sure what this guy deal was.

Hey! Watch where you going punky! The clow looking guy said rudely.

You bump into me, and what the hell are you supposed to be, a badly dressed clown! He sneered back.

*Gasp* How dare you, I think it time someone teach you some manner. He said with a dark glee.

Bring it Chuckles the Assclown! He said cracking his knuckles.

I prefer, Chokey the Murdering Clown! He said would pull a crowbar.

He rush Okuyasu with the intent of bashing his brains in! If he wasn't blind sighted by an invisible force the got him the face having slam into the wall knocked out.

I guess he wasn't a Stand User. Weird, he looks like he could be one. Anyway later I don't have time to deal with ya. He said plainly waving goodbye the knockout villain.

He continued to walk through the city and from the looks of it, it was night time. He trying to figure out what the hell has happened to himself and where the hell was here? Sighs and lean against a wall to rest.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Where the hell am I? I'm where the hell is Morioh? Hell, is there even a Morioh? He said in confusion and a bit saddened.

He wasn't one to just sit and think all day, it hurt his head. So the only thing to do was found out where he was.

He never had a lot of time to master this move Jotaro show him and Josuke but it was worth a try. He overlap his leg with his Stand's legs and jump getting same air and with his scraping ability he was able to get farther then Jotaro.

Jotaro him showed he how used his Stand to move through the air, it was almost like flying but it move like aerial movement, he was sloppy with it but thanks to his teleporting ability he made up for it.

After some time passed he was starting to reach his limit and look for a place to land, he saw an alley and drop done, he had his overlap legs break the fall so he was uninjured. But as he thought he finally had room to breath, he spoke too soon he saw what looked to be a man dressed as a bat, and hearing voices he turned and saw more people, one was a man with a blonde beards and dress in green with a bow and arrow, the second was a man in all green with brown hair, the three was a woman with black hair and look to be a princess warrior.

Well this is unexpected. Said the green arrow guy.

Okuyasu felt as thought this was only the beginning of his night, and so to quote a certain veteran Stand User he said.

Good Grief. He said with a sigh.

* * *


	2. A Crime Fighting Stand User? Ready For Round 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be no OC Stand Users in this Fanfiction, just Okuyasu finding new ways to get stronger.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or DC

* * *

Chapter 2: **A Crime Fighting Stand User? Ready For Round 2?**

Okuyasu confused as hell, he listened to the man dressed as a bat explain the situation. He didn't understand a thing. He just leaned against the wall, he really didn't have anything to say in this situation.

He just wanted an answer, why is he was here?

And as if things couldn't get a man in an orange swimsuit appears and he was given a pill, he takes and doesn't feel any different.

He talked about this alien-superhero called Superman had turned bad and has control over the world, all the other heroes are either dead or are working for him out of fear or delusion, some villains worked for him as well but there were bought or convince to work with him.

Okuyasu found all of this to swallow but compared to fighting a bomb using hand loving serial killer this was something. Plus he already meet an alien, although he still couldn't tell if Mikitaka was a real alien or just a Stand User pretending to be an alien.

" _He sounds like real shithead with even bigger bullshit logic"_ He thought as he sneered to himself.

Then a bald man enter the room and everyone looked ready to attack, Okuyasu thought he was an enemy, but batman person stop them.

"What is this?!" The orange suit man shouted, outraged.

"How are you even alive?" The green arrow man asked shocked.

"He with me" He said plainly.

"Unlike your Lex Luthor, I've never indulge in law-breaking. Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgencys." He said calmly.

" _So this guy named Lex Luthor, and he a bad guy in another universe? I'm have no clue what the hell is going on."_ Okuyasu thought as he scratches his head.

"Luthor's involvement is secret. People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters." He said a bit saddened.

"Well now that we're all here, explained why you chose us." The only woman in the room said.

"And why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy."

"The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it."

"How did you know about that-" He was about ask in shock but Luthor cut him off.

"We been monitoring your world for some time now. You four specifically."

"And what about our delinquent looking friends?" He said pointing a thumb at Okuyasu, who rolled his eyes.

"That's what I would like to know. Where the hell am I, and why am I here?" He asked firmly.

"Where you are is Gotham, as for why? I'm not sure myself. After I do some test runs on your body I can figure out, but you'll have to wait." The Batman guy said.

"Good Grief." Was all Okuyasu said.

"As for Superman, I have weapon… To take him down. A Kryptonite-based weapon laser that-"

"Hold on… A Kryptonite weapon?! You kill him, your not better than he is."

In Okuyasu opinion this sound like someone who was better off dead, if innocent people died because of him how is it wrong to kill him. He can really say because he never killed anyone, but if he had the chance to kill Otoshi he take it.

"I didn't say "kill". It'll incapacitance him. Nothing more. The weapon in the Batcave, I need your DNA to unlock it."

They all seem to understand the situation, as for Okuyasu, he look be rope into this by some weird twist of fate. Batman look at Okuyasu and walk up to him.

"I know you're not pleased to be here, and by no means are you obligated to help us." He said softly putting his hand on Okuyasu shoulder.

"Your right, I don't really needs to help. In fact if I wanted I could say "fuck this" and leave, but I'm and idiot and just sitting around on my ass would some lunatic is out there, it just doesn't feel right. But if I'm healing you, are you going to help me get home?" He said calmly and wanted to know if he would be able to go back.

"Thank you, you have my gratitude. I will do everything in my power to send you where you belong." He said kindly.

"It nothing, really." he said plainly.

"Your Japanese, you speak english well." Batman said after listening to Okuyasu voice closely.

"Yeah I am, but it not like we don't speak english back we I'm from."

"Well now that our friend here is joining us, does he have a name?" The Green Arrow guys ask cheerfully.

"Okuyasu Nijimura, and what are you names?"

"Olive Queen, but you can call me Green Arrow." He said posing.

"Arthur Curry or Aquaman and King of Atlantis."

"Diane, but I go by Wonder Woman, Amazon Princess."

"Green Lantern, my real name is Hal Jordan"

"Batman, or Bruce Wanye." That was all he said.

Okuyasu thought he going to blow a fuse in his head for been given all this information and the question pilling in his mind. He shook his head and focus on the takes at hand, he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Alright then, pleased to meet you all. Let's do this!" He said with a smirk.

* * *

The Joker was not in a pleasant mood, after he woke up from the killing blow that he was given he couldn't find the punk anywhere. He rubbed the bruised mark that he left on his cheek, when if he ever see him again, there will be hell to pay.

His run in with Batman prove that, it look as though Batman suffer an injury. So fighting him was almost easy save for his own weakened state, how the hell one punch was able to rattle his hold body? After Batman was down he was going to "improve" his face. But his "fun" was cut short.

"Batman. S'been a while." Said the yellow lantern Hal Jordan.

"On your feet. Let's go." She said harshly.

"I don't think so, Hawkgirl-"

But before he could finish he was knocked out by Hal and taken away.

"And me without my camera. I coulda gotten ten million hits." He said with a smile.

He wanted as Batman was taken away, as he smiled and was trying to remember what he was doing.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely-"

"Pump full o'lead?" Said a voice full of anger.

And when he turned he saw a woman wearing white makeup on her face along with a black eye mask, and blonde hair in twintails, and black lipstick, the rest of her body was pretty mature and endowed, she was holding a gun and glaring at the clown.

"Harley?" He asked confused.

"HarLEEN" She corrected.

She looks up to him and size him up and glared harder.

"A little bird told me some creep dress up like the Joker, fighting a Batman wannabe. You got the look. And a lotta nerve. What you don't have is the right." she said harsh pushing him but with her gun.

"Ow!"

"Joker was a hero. Your not fit to lick his boutonniere!"

"Harley, it's me! I'm the Joker! Look, it sez so right here on my underwear." He said look down, she fires a warning shot.

"Not funny, creep. No one pretends to be my Mister J!"

Now he was stuck fighting Harley this would be a problem, he didn't know Harley so well. Dodging and striking her was like second nature for him. He was able to make reasonable work with this given how this Harley was a lot tougher than his Harley.

"Have we calmed down?" He asked as he looked down at Harley.

"It's… you…! The way you… move… the way you…" She was speechless

"Pummel?"

"Well… yeah!"

"It's the love. You can feel the love, right?"

"I feel… like myself again… Joker's dead, but… You're…"

"This isn't my Gotham, but I'm still the Joker, my dear. Am I your Joker? Harley?" He said softly holding her cheek.

"Puddin'! C'mon. There's some people who gotta meet you."

And the two walk off to where Harley was talking about. With the other world Batman, he was being held prisoner. High Councilor Superman and Wonderwoman appeared think he was this world Batman. After Hal told him of other world duplicates he had to be sure he caught the right Batman.

"Okay, Bruce… Ready for your visitors? Want a comb?" Hal said being a smartass.

"Nice work, Hal. How did-" She begin to praise.

"It's not him." He said plainly after checking him.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"His DNA matches Bruce Wanye's, but his vitals are all wrong. Your one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here."

Batman just look back at him silently.

Elsewhere, there was a crown of man and woman wearing dark gray hoodie and clown mask. And on the stage was the Joker himself basking in the love of the crown of people cheering him.

"I love what you've done with the place. Arkham has never looked better."

The people cheer from his praises.

"Dear members of the Joker Clan… You know the true about the Metropolis Incident. Superman killed those people. Then he tried to kill me."

The crowd of people booed harshly.

"I admire the work you've done in my name… Disturbances… Distractions… General pains in Superman's buttocks. But let's think bigger."

"Ain't he dreamy."

"Harley tells me Superman made this pill for his thugs. Then Bat-Boy's Insurgents got some. Now we have too. With these a bus can fall on us and it won't be hurt! Slapstick at it finest!"

The crown of people cheered louder as Joker downed a pill.

"From now on we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! The Joker… a king!"

That after he said those words the wall exploded behind them and it revealed to be… Okuyasu? He had a few knock soldiers of the Regime, he was clashing with more as they shot at everything else, Joker duck under an incoming soldiers who was trying to hit him with his gun, he gave him a nut punch and throw him off the stage. The second one shot him but he was completely fine.

"I should be dead, thank Happy Pill!" he said with glee as he attack and took the soldiers gun.

Okuyasu was busy beatdown soldiers that he didn't see Hawkgirl attack him. She grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Harley saw this and click a device with a bat symbol on it.

"Dammit, First alien tyrants and psycho clown, now flying bird chick. What next?" He said as he got up.

"Your about to find out when I take you to Superman." she said grabbing her mace.

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to see your boss, but I'm in the mood to knock you feather cover ass through the roof." He said as a blue aura surrounded him.

Hawkgirl charged at Okuyasu, as she was aiming for his head. Okuyasu gave her an uppercut with his Stand, **The Hand**. she slammed into the ceiling, cracking it and then fall right back to the ground, she slowly got up chunks from the ceiling fall on her burying her.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be." He said surprise.

Shortly after he said that, Hawkgirl burst from the rubble, she felt something leaking from her mouth and checked, she saw it was blood and now had a very pissed off look on her face.

"Look like you spoke to soon Okuyasu" He sighed.

He guarded himself as she swung her mace full force at him, he was sent flying into the wall as he coughed up a bit of blood and slide down the wall. She smirked and charged at him again to do the same thing, but she was kicked across the face by an invisible force making her hit a stone pillar.

Okuyasu got up and wiped the blood away, he was alive thanks to the pill he took, he scrape away space pull Hawkgirl to him. She was getting to her feet when he pulled her into his range, she was shocked and confused when she was up close to Okuyasu.

He had his Stand gave her a gut punch so hard she gasped for air as she fell to her knee, and would she was down he hit her with kick to her face making her slam in the stone pillar cracking it. She tried to get up but she pulled her in again and hit her again. He remembers doing this on Josuke when they first meet only this time he attacks Hawkgirl with his Stand fist instead of his own.

Hawkgirl is covered in bruises and can barely Stand, She tries to get up but fall to her knee and spit up blood. Okuyasu cracks his neck and fist and was about to wrap it up, he spins his left to get some force and then pull Hawkgirl in one more time and give her killer punch to the face having her slam into the stone pillar making crumble and fall on her.

"Looks like I bury your feathery ass instead."

Joker had finished fighting Robin, he put up a good fight and if it wasn't for the pill he has been in bad shape. He turned and saw Okuyasu, his smile wided and now that he had taken the pill he felt he could take him on now.

Okuyasu stretch his arms, he turned and saw card flying at him and dodge them and as it was the Joker.

"Well, well, well, look who I found. The little punk that somehow gave me a little nap." He said with a craze smile.

"Hmph, back for more clown? If you try and test me, I'll do more than knock you out." He glared.

"You'll soon find that hard to do. I think it's your turn to take a nap, a dirt nap." He said seriously.

He rushed Okuyasu with his knife who and dodge and had **The Hand** hit the same way he did last time. Joker staggers a bit then look at Okuyasu with a smile, Okuyasu widened his eyes and backup from another slash.

Okuyasu doesn't have time to dodge as the blade cut the side of his neck but there no cut, Joker takes his turn to widened his eyes now, and that gave Okuyasu the chance to give him an extremely hard kick to the gut making fall to the ground. He gasped slightly and slowly get up, Okuyasu rubs his neck knowing he dodged a bullet.

Joker get up and smiles, this fight just got a whole lot more interesting. He pull his crowbar with his other hand and with both weapons in his hand he charge at Okuyasu wildly. Okuyasu seeing this ready himself, he takes the attack Joker throws at him from blunt force to slashing and stabbing, he delivers his own beating, given Joker a powerful punch or kick.

At first it looks like it doing nothing, but as the fight continues Okuyasu attacks look to chipping away at the Joker. He hit Joker in the left side of the head with a roundhouse kick making him stagger and dazing him a bit, Okuyasu then slam his left his fist into the right side of Joker face, and then give an uppercut into the air.

"It time someone clean up your act clown!"

He attacks with a rushing barrage of punches on Joker, given it his all! When he feels it time to end it he has his Stand cock back it right hand and clench it fist, and at full speed slam into the Joker's face right in the floor breaking the floor boards.

"And just like last time, you end of kissing the floor."

Okuyasu exhales as hit called back his Stand into him, and see that his beatdown left the Joker out of the fight.

After that Batman and the other heroes appear and beatdown the last of Regime soldiers. Hawkgirl regain consciousness and burst out the rubble and grabs Robin, she make a hole in the ceiling and flews out.

"Good Grief, that properly not good." He sighs.

The Joker Clan member start helping each other out and start tying up Regime soldiers, Batman walk up to Harley.

"You can't that off now."

"Thanks for showin' up so fast, Bats"

"Question, what the hell do I do with this guy?" He asked as he was holding Joker by his collar.

Restrain him with his own suit, he had his Stand tie the string in his sleeve together, he was good so it may be tighter then he wanted it to be.

"Mister J!" She said in horror and shock.

Okuyasu blushed and look way from Harley as her figure was more than he could handle.

"Joker!" Woman Wonder said shock and took him from Okuyasu.

"What you playing at, Harleen? What he's doing here?

"Mister J could be a big help to us-"

"So he came along on our little trip too"

"And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Our Batman may have been with him."

Joker groaned and regain consciousness, he had a pounding headache. He look and as the other heroes and then turn to Okuyasu and glared hatefully at the punk Stand User.

"Your going to get, just you want you punk."

"Save it, If I were you I start talking, because these guy has some questions." He plainly and Joker look around to see the other heroes.

Batman look at the Joker and saw his own Joker in him.

"Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his."

"Who Superman? His flying friends took Batman. My Batman. Our Batman."

"Quiet or I'll cuff you and leave you for the police."

"Then why did you save me from them? Ow!" he tried to as but Wonder Woman silent him.

"If Batman's been captured, we gotta bust him out."

"To free your Batman we need to complete our mission."

"Oh, I love a good mission."

"Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now. And your too dangerous to run free." He said firmly and grab the Joker.

Harleen was a little upset about the fact that she was going on a mission, but plan to force on hiding her clan.

"More of them will come here soon. Go I'll catch up with you." And carry Joker off to a cell.

Okuyasu was good plan to follow Batman sense he would have no idea where to go. He felt like some watching him and turn to see Harleen was looking at him, he blush again from her figure.

"H-Hey, I don't think we meet." He said a bit nervous.

"No we haven't, so who are you stranger? Got a name?" She ask getting close to Okuyasu.

"O-Okuyasu Nijimura, I-I'm not around here. S-So what your na-name?"

"Harleen. Harleen Quinzel, welcome to the group, I'm sure I'll more of you soon. At least I hope so." She said with a smile bending a bit showing some cleavage now was in Okuyasu space.

Okuyasu to a step back as he blush, he watches Harleen away in a teasing manner.

"Well… shit." He said and turns to follow Batman.

Okuyasu's Special Move: **Okuaysu punches his enemy with a uppercut and the scrape away space and beat them down with a barrage of punches making them fly and erase space only to space add, making them crash into the ground.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, so for the long wait, I had other manners to deal with. Upside I improve my Profile I suggest you go check it out and tell me what you think. I made a poll to see if you all wanted Harleen to be paired with Okuyasu so it should be done!
> 
> What do you think of Okuyasu's Special? What did you think about the Chapter? What was your favor part? What do you think of the rematch between Okuyasu and the Joker? What do you think will happen next for the punk Stand User? How do you think Superman will do with Okuyasu? Please review me your answer. And as always, thanks for your support!
> 
> Peaces!

**Author's Note:**

> And done, sorry if it a bit short, I wanted to test the water how I was going to have Okuyasu join the heroes and I think I did well, now let me make a few things clear.
> 
> 1\. The Rule of Stands are the same, non Stand Users can't see or touch The Hand.
> 
> 2\. Heroes who have a strong magical or spiritual contact can see or hurt The Hand.
> 
> 3\. Brute Strength from The Hand will not work on Superman but Erasing will, and will do minimal damage to those who took the super pills.
> 
> And that it, if you have an opinion on this review me and tell me how you feel about this. How do you feel about the chapter? And who I sure pair Okuyasu with? And how do you feel about my new writing style? I'm still getting used to it. And as always, thank you for your support!
> 
> Peaces!


End file.
